Une année marquante
by Yamatouki
Summary: C'est un OC. Hana reçoit une lettre pour faire une année complète à l'école des sorciers de Poudlard en Angleterre. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction donc, pardonnez moi de ne pas être parfaite si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas. !Je vais corriger et tenter d'améliorer mon histoire, puis la republié!


C'est ma première fanfic que j'écris. C'est juste un commencement, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'arranger mais on verra bien. Si vous avez des idées, faites le moi savoir. C'est un OC, elle s'appelle Hana.

À l'exception du personnage d'Hana et de sa vie avant l'école. Le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling ; p

Je vais poster les deux premières parties qui forment l'introduction, ou le prologue, selon vos préférences

Merci

~Yamatouki~

À la maison

À cinq heures du matin, en Saskatchewan, une fille de 14 ans était dans son salon, elle attendait quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie... si elle la recevait. Ses parents étaient couchés et pas près de se réveiller. Le soir précédent, son père lui avait appris qu'une lettre arriverait pour elle par la poste. Son père était un peu devin, c'était un sorcier. Sa mère était mécanicienne et avait transmis sa passion à sa petite fille. Elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux châtain brun parsemé de quelques mèches de couleurs. Elle était l'une des meilleures de son école, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait participé à ce concours, le concours n'était pas trop difficile, quelques formules magique et des examens écrits. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle les avait passés haut-la-main, mais n'était pas sure d'avoir vraiment gagnée le concours. Si elle gagnait, elle aurait la chance d'assister au tournoi des trois sorciers à la plus grande école de sorcier d'Europe, Poudlard, de plus elle pourra profiter d'une année d'étude là-bas, un établissement de très haut niveau selon plusieurs groupes de personnes. C'est pour ça qu'elle attendait dans son salon à cinq heures le matin, le postier devait passer dans quelques minutes, et elle ne tenait plus en place. Enfin, elle vit une forme passer devant chez elle, elle attendait que le postier passe et s'était précipitée sur la porte, qu'elle ouvrit avec force et se mit à courir vers sa boîte à lettre. Elle baissa le petit drapeau qui montrait qu'il y avait des lettres et retourna dans la maison avec grand fracas car elle avait fait claqué la porte et foncé sur une table qui était sur son chemin vers la cuisine. Elle parcourut les enveloppes et finit par trouver la sienne, une enveloppe jaunâtre avec un sceau de cire rouge à l'effigie de l'école de sorcier Poudlard. Elle étouffa un cri de joie et ouvrit sa lettre. Elle l'avait parcouru du regard et avait trouvé les quelques mots qu'elle cherchait :

_Vous avez été choisie pour devenir une étudiante de l'école de la sorcellerie de Poudlard pour l'année à venir. Vous devrez prendre le train « Poudlard Express » sur la plateforme 9 ¾. Je vous souhaites une belle année parmi nous. Félicitation. _

Elle poussa un cri de joie et monta les escaliers pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Elle arriva à leur chambre et ouvrit la porte avec force.

-**Maman! Papa! Je vais à Poudlard! J'ai gagné le concours!**

Un peu plus et elle se mettait à sauter sur leur lit. Mais, elle ne le fit pas… elle était trop grande pour faire ça. Elle sortit de leur chambre et alla dans sa chambre où elle s'habilla pour travailler. Elle sortit une paire de vieux jeans troué et une camisole, de ses tiroirs, et s'en vêtit. Elle mit ses chaussures de Skate pour être à l'aise. Elle avait décidé de commencer à faire le « check-up » de sa moto un peu spéciale. Elle lui avait rajouté une nouvelle fonction pour voyager de manière différente. Elle poussa la porte de la grange où se trouvait sa moto chérie. Sa moto était sale, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas servi. Elle regardait le moteur de sa moto, les miroirs, les pédales, etc. Elle prit un bidon d'essence qui ne se trouvait pas loin et remplit sa moto de gaz. Elle devait maintenant aller la tester et surtout tester la nouvelle fonction. Elle poussa son véhicule à l'extérieur de la grange, qui leur servait de garage et l'enfourcha. Elle fit vrombir le moteur deux ou trois fois et elle se mit à rouler à toute vitesse. Elle prit assez de vitesse pour utiliser son atout, elle pesa sur le bouton et ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds, ça lui faisait un effet formidable que de voler. Elle avait déjà volé sur un balai, mais c'était loin d'être aussi confortable qu'une moto.

Alors qu'elle essaya d'atteindre la cime des arbres sa moto flanchât et elle fit un piqué vers le sol. Hana percuta le sol de plein fouet, mais elle était assez résistante, car elle avait suivi l'entrainement de sa mère pour avoir sa moto. Parce qu'une personne qui voulait conduire une moto devait être capable de la soulever sinon elle risquait d'avoir mal… très mal.

Donc, après s'être assurer de ne pas s'être casser de membre et que son mal de tête ne la tuerait pas. Elle poussa sa moto jusqu'à sa maison. Elle entra dans la maison un peu magané et trouva ses parents dans la cuisine. Elle alla voir sa mère et lui apprit que sa moto ne voulait pas voler.

**-Mom! Ma moto n'a pas volé comme il fallait! Je voulais aller à Poudlard avec elle!**

**-D'accord Hana chérie. Viens déjeuner et on ira jeter un coup d'œil à ta moto ensuite.**

**-D'accord…**

Elle sentait son ventre grogner parce qu'elle avait faim.

~~~~~~~~~~  
>Une fois qu'elle eut finit de manger, elles allèrent pousser la moto jusqu'à la grange. Sa mère regarda la moto sous tous ces angles et trouva ce qui ne marchait pas.<p>

**-Ma chérie, tu as oublié de changer de pédale… quand tu voles, rendu à une certaine hauteur il faut que tu utilises la pédale que je t'ai rajoutée au lieu de celle du gaz.**

**-AAaah! J'avais complètement oublié. Merci maman!**

Elle ré-enfourcha sa moto et alla se promener dans les airs, haut, très haut. Elle adorait ça, elle rêvait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait la même passion qu'elle pour les motos volantes ou pas.

Elle rentra chez elle à la brunante, elle avait volé jusqu'à un village de sorcier un peu plus loin et s'était prise en pleine discussion avec un mécanicien du coin qui demandait de l'information à propos de sa moto. Elle ne lui dit pas comment sa moto faisait pour voler. Elle ne le savait même pas, c'est son père qui avait manigancé quelques choses avec sa moto, comme quoi tous les devins n'étaient pas des êtres fidèles aux lois. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, il commençait à faire un peu froid. Elle entra et trouva ses parents à la table en train de discuter du tournoi des trois sorciers. Son père expliquait de son mieux à sa mère ce que c'était. Car sa mère ne le savait pas, elle n'était pas une sorcière.

**-Ma chérie, le tournoi des trois sorciers est une compétition entre trois étudiants des trois écoles de sorcelleries d'Europe, **_**Poudlard**__**, **__**Beauxbâton**___**et **_**Durmstrang**__**.**_** Les trois champions doivent traverser trois épreuves pour montrer qu'ils sont dignes de gagner le tournoi. Mais le but est d'établir des relations entre les différentes communautés par l'entremise de ces trois jeunes sorciers.**

**-Mais... ces épreuves… Est-ce qu'elles sont dangereuses? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de mal à Hana ou à quelqu'un d'autre...**

**-Mais non maman, c'est le fameux Dumbledore qui est là et le ministre de la magie d'Europe est là aussi. Il n'y a aucun danger.**

**-...**

Hana se réveilla vers 9h cette journée-là. Elle était fatiguée de toute l'accumulation d'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie depuis qu'elle avait reçu La lettre. Elle changea de vêtements et commença à préparer ses bagages.

**-Bon! Là il me faut...des vêtements...et tout le matériel scolaire...Pour les vêtements... Bah, une robe de Bal, des vêtements pour sortir et bah... C'est à peu près tout... Pour le matériel scolaire va falloir que j'aille à la librairie... je vais demander à papa de venir avec moi, comme ça il pourra payer pour tout ce dont j'aurai besoin...**

Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla voir dans la chambre de ses parents.

**-Papa... il faut que j'aille acheter mes choses... je dois être partie avant demain...**

-**huhuh... j'arrive**

Elle referma la porte et retourna à sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et relisait le matériel scolaire. Elle avait déjà tout le nécessaire de base. Mais elle devait acheter des robes de sorciers noirs, des gants et la cape... car elle n'en avait pas. Côté instrument, elle avait pas mal tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Les manuels n'étaient pas les mêmes, elle devait se procurer un exemplaire de "_Milles herbes et champignons magiques_", "_Le monstrueux livre des monstres_", "_Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 4_", "_Histoire de la magie_", "_métamorphose_", "_Magie théorique_", "_Potion magique_". Elle décida de les écrire sur un papier pour s'en souvenir. Elle entendit son père marcher et descendre les escaliers et le rejoignit à la cuisine. Ils mangèrent leur déjeuner, des céréales avec du lait pour elle, et du café pour lui.

**-Alors, tu es prêtes ma chouette, on y va!**

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au village de sorcier le plus près. Hana se dirigea immédiatement vers la librairie où elle trouva tous les livres dont elle avait besoin. Le plus intriguant étant _"Le Monstrueux livre des Monstres_". Le livre semblait vivant et près à déchiqueter tout ce qui bougeait...Hana avait un peu peur... Son père lui montra donc comment s'y prendre, car il avait compris que ce livre ressemblait plutôt à une bête...Il soupira se demandant quelle genre d'année attendait sa fille...Ils allèrent ensuite chez la couturière pour trouver ses trois robes noir, ses gants en peau de dragon et sa cape noir avec une attache en argent. Elle se dit que cette école était nettement plus stricte que la sienne... ce qu'elle redoutait un peu. Son père lui acheta une boîte de fiole supplémentaire et ce qui lui manquait dans son kit de potion. Hana amena ensuite son père chez le mécanicien pour trouver quelques pièces supplémentaire pour sa moto, elle acheta également un kit de petits outils pour l'aider si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Ils rentrèrent finalement à la maison. Hana remercia son père et s'attabla, affamé.

Une fois le souper terminé, Hana remonta dans sa chambre pour remplir sa valise de son nouveau stock. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Hana était contente que son père ait ensorcelé la place de stockage dans son moto pour que les objets se retrouvent dans une place parallèle, ainsi, elle pouvait mettre tout ce qu'elle voulait dans son banc et ça n'endommageait presque pas les capacités de sa moto.

Enfin, elle alla se coucher pour être en forme pour le départ. Elle devait passer au moins une nuit dans une auberge ou quelque chose du genre pour dormir, un peu avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

Elle se réveilla plus stressé que jamais... C'était la première fois qu'elle voyagerait aussi loin sur sa moto. Elle fut très heureuse de trouver sa mère en train de refaire un "check-up" de la moto. Tout semblait correct. Hana remplit le réservoir d'essence au maximum et alla chercher ses bagages dans sa chambre. Elle redescendit pour les installer dans son banc sans fond apparent. Une fois prête, elle rentra chez elle pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Elle dut rassurer sa mère qu'elle la contacterait à chaque semaine que ce soit par la cheminé ou par un hibou. Sa mère se calma un peu, mais avait beaucoup de difficulté à la laisser partir. Son père quant à lui, lui souriait de pleines dents, sans doute était-il inquiet de voir sa fille ainsi partir, mais la joie dans les yeux de sa seule fille le rassurait. Ils l'embrassèrent tous les deux sur les joues et elle partit pour son voyage.

Après presque 12h de vol avec un petit temps d'arrêt au 3-4 heures, elle arriva enfin à l'endroit qu'elle voulait. C'était une auberge de Londres, "Le chaudron baveur" c'était écrit sur un panneau près de la porte. Elle alla voir au comptoir et obtint une chambre plutôt médiocre mais assez bonne pour elle. Elle dormit d'un sommeil plutôt paisible et se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain.

**-Il est quelle heure? Heure?**

Elle regarda l'horloge qui semblait la provoquer avec son tic-tac inlassable. Elle vit l'heure et paniqua.

**-Oh non! Oh Non! J'vais être en retard!**

Elle prit toutes ses choses et les encaissa pêlemêles dans sa valise, puis courut jusqu'à sa moto, l'enfourcha et s'envola. Elle devait arriver à Poudlard avant les deux écoles étrangères... ou en même temps. Mais pas trop tard! Elle regarda en-dessous d'elle et vit la trac d'un train qu'elle savait être celle de la plateforme 9¾ par son père qui s'était informé. Elle suivit donc la trac pendant un bon moment.

~~~~~~  
>Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il commençait déjà à faire noir, elle vit des lumières et des tours, elle distinguait la silhouette de l'école et alla plus vite encore. Sa moto fit soudain des bruits suspects, au lieu de l'habituel <em>"vroum, vroum, toc, vroum, vroum, toc<em>" elle entendait maintenant "_Vrr-toc-vrr-toc_" et entendit comme dernier son "_toc, toc, tic, Bang_!". Hana se sentant en danger débarqua de sa moto et entendit un "Plouffe" gigantesque et un moteur qui se noyait...Trop préoccupé de ne pas arriver en retard, elle courut vers la porte principale où nul professeur attendait impatiemment son arrivé. Elle en resta choquer. Elle se sentait extrêmement mal de ne pas être arrivé en temps, mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule...5 autres filles étaient là. L'une d'elle prit les devants et ouvrit la porte à grand fracas...


End file.
